Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to a scanning apparatus, a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing a program and a method for such a scanning apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosures relate to a technique of determining sheet conveying conditions based on an image scanned with use of a scanning device from the conveyed original document.
Related Art
Conventionally, in a field of scanning apparatuses which is configured to scan an image with conveying an original document carrying the image, it is known a technique of determining sheet conveying conditions of the original document based on a scanned image. For example, according to a conventional technique, edges of the original document are extracted from the scanned image, a size and an inclination of the original document are calculated based on the detected edges, and magnification conversion and/or rotation correction is executed based on calculation results.